Naruto takes off
by Zappcannon
Summary: Well basically a story about how naruto becomes colder...and cooler and decides to become stronger by leaving Konoha :D well yeah....kinda original plot but some changes. T for language in later chapters... p.s. first fanfic so any advice would be great
1. Chapter 1 decision

1st Chapter:

**1****st**** Chapter: **

**Night Time a month after Naruto got back from his training trip.**

"I gotta get stronger…….." A certain tanned blonde sighed, as he looked out at the moon shining forlornly in the sky. He blinked his azure eyes and smiled. "Well….I spose its time for another training trip…no…that would be too painful to say good bye to everyone…" "Ah…I got an idea…..but…..Sakura…." He shrugged. "Sorry….Haruno-san…" He said as he rolled out of his bed and started packing his bags for the next seven years of his life.

**Next day: On the bridge where Team 7 used to meet…**

"Morning Haruno-san…" Naruto said with mock cheeriness

"Ah…Morning Narut….wait…since when did you start calling me Haruno-san? You ok?"

"Eh…..ah….right….yeah I am fine" He said as he smiled flashing his white teeth briefly.

Sakura's blushed inwardly.

"Ah ok Naruto if you say so…"

"_Yo…Naruto…Sakura."_

In unison for old time's sake Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"You're late!!"

The silver, mask wearing Jounin chuckled, "Ah gomen, I was lost on the road of life…"

"Wait…..Kakashi sensei have you been hanging out with Gai-sensei lately or have you gone nuts…"

"Eh Sakura he seems normal to me" Naruto chuckled as he walked over to his sensei.

"Ne ne Kakash-sensei what are we doing today? Neeeee??"

"Well our mission today is a fun one ready?"

"Its not trying to catch a cat is it sensei? Cuz if it is I might as well go home." Sakura said irritably.

"Hey Sakura don't you think that it would be nostalgic even if we went on the cat mission? I mean it would be fun to do it one last time before…Ah…I mean you know just the two of us or something like that…" Naruto said catching himself scratching his head awkwardly hoping no one caught that.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Must be at that age or something" he thought to himself.

Sakura sighed "I suppose you're right Naruto…" She said smiling.

"Well both of you shouldn't get your hopes up." Kakashi said happily. "Because our mission...is... to…. set up…. for the lights festival….iiiiiiin Konoha!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened! The festival of lights in Konoha was one of the best festivals in the whole region.

Sakura eyes widened in excitement and then dulled

"I wish Sasuke kun were here…then we could go together…" She said as she gazed out at the river swirling and churning beneath the bridge.

"Heh...really Haruno…" Naruto said under his breath loud enough for Sakura to hear as he rested his elbows on the side and propped and cocked his head to the side watching the wind ruffle the trees and his hair.

"What Naruto do you have a problem with me wanting to see Saskue-kun!?" She said.

"Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her obvious enragement. "Not…at…all" He said annunciating each word turning to face his sensei. "So what do we do today? S.e.n.s.e.i.?" Naruto said as he smirked at his teacher.

"Well…we were supposed to help out. But while you two were getting all irritated with each other, I got a message about how our mission was given to team Gai instead…Ah…oh well…."

"Ah…really…..?" Naruto said sounding sad. "Mah….but I suppose we have to just wait and try some other time right?" The blond teen chuckled. "But since we have the day off….." He glanced at Sakura

"No." She said as the pink teen walked away.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't flatter yourself Haruno." He said as he soon disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Sakura glanced behind her and stuck her tongue out at the now non existent Naruto.

Kakshi sensei leaned on the side of the bridge, "I wonder what happened to Naruto…what is he planning…." He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Departure

Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2: **_

NO I do _**NOT**_ own Naruto. I will NEVER own it and it is not my creation in any way shape or form (you people know this already.)

**That Night: Naruto**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he packed his bags in the moon lit room. He packed lightly, after all he wanted to travel as fast as he could out of Konoha. He packed some demon seals into his bag, knowing that if he transformed to three tails he would have to use one. However, little did he know that he would run into some trouble on his silent exit out of Konohagakure.

**That Night: Sakura**

Around the same time, Haruno Sakura was organizing some documents for the Hokage at the library (open 24/7 ).

"So many documents…so many documents" Sakura stated as she shook her head and walked out the library doors and started towards her home.

**That Night: Naruto**

"Yosh" Naruto said sporting his new black shinobi outfit and slinging his pack over his shoulder. (Think fourth hokage outfit omit the cape and vest) "I guess I need to kiss this town goodbye for a bit" He chuckled as he gracefully back-flipped out of the window and landed on the road.

**That Night: Meeting **

Naruto glanced up at the cobalt sky watching the stars twinkle and the moon shimmer; he wore his forehead protector around his neck and let his hair flow with the night time breeze. He looked up and thought, "Sayonara…Konoha…" Just as he was about to leap over the gate…..

"Naruto! What are you doing so late at night?!"

Naruto whipped around and his eyes widened briefly.

"Sakura….I..."

"What?" She said looking at him expectantly

"…."

"What?" Sakura looked at Naruto only to find him staring at her with glassy blue eyes and a sad smile adorning his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked clearly out of concern. "You look sick do you have a fever wait…" She glanced towards Naruto's bag in his hand. "…wait Naruto are you…."

Naruto looked at her with a stoic expression; dull eyes and pale skin.

"Naruto no….you can't….our promise….Sasuke-kun….Naruto you…you can't leave Konoha…please…" Her knees became weak and she dropped onto the ground tears streaming from her eyes illuminated by the pale silver moon… "You promised!!" She called out. "You PROMISED that we would save Sasuke! You said that….." Naruto intervened, "times change like the seasons Haruno…." Naruto said eyeing Sakura with pale blue eyes, "and I have changed as well…" Sakura cut him off and said something horrific, "You know what Naruto……you really ARE a demon!" she said angrily. Naruto looked shocked….tears started dripping from his eyes. Sakura looked up and suddenly realized what she had said. "Wait Naruto…wait I'm…."

Naruto reappeared in front of her and lifted her head, eyes narrow, demonic grin on his face. "you know Haruno…." He said bringing his face closer to hers, "I was planning to leave for seven years…but…maybe I will just leave forever….so….Sayonara Sakura….and thanks….I suppose…." He quickly knocked her out, wrapped her in a blanket, and propped her up at the guard booth in front of Konoha gate.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "Sayonara…..Konohagakure….." He deftly leaped over the 100ft gate did a back flip in midair and started running full speed into the darkness.

Authors Note:

Sounds nostalgic Ne…NE!!

Naruto: Damn I am so bad-ass

Sakura: You bastard….

Naruto: sigh

Me: Well here we go another Chap!!


	3. Chapter 3 the letter

CHAPTER 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Need I repeat my self. _**NO**_ I do _**NOT**_ own Naruto in any way shape or form k? Good Good. 

Kotetsu: "Sakura-san….SAKURA san……SAKURAAAAAA"

**Sakura:** "Mmmmm…naru….to…….Eh!!'

Kotetsu: "Are you ok Haruno-san?"

**Sakura:** "Ah I am fin….did you call me Haruno san…" Sakura flashbacked "Morning Haruno-san…" Naruto said with a large smile on his face. "Naruto……………" tears started streaming down her face.

Kotetsu: Yes I called you Haruno san….but What about Naruto?

**Sakura: "**I need to go see Tsunade-sama….Naruto…he….left Konoha."

Kotetsu's eye's widened in shock at this sudden news. "Our Naruto? You mean future Hokage Naruto?...impossible………..you know the only way he would possibly leave the village is if someone called him a demon….but never mind that…you wouldn't have been so calloused to have called him that…I mean after all Haruno-san, you were his _**best friend**_." Sakura looked up at him and started sobbing, she thought, "I was his best friend! What the hell have I done!!" Sakura stood up abruptly and sprinted to the hokage's tower.

"TSUNADE-SAMA" Sakura shouted as she burst through the door of the hokage's office, tears still streaming from her eyes. Tsunade looked up at her apprentice and raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "What's this Sakura, are you trying to act like Naruto now?" Sakura looked down on the floor in silence. "What Sakura…what's wrong…?" "Naruto has…..Naruto has left the village…" Sakura said. Tsunade looked un-phased. "….." "TSUNADE- SHISHOU" "That's enough Sakura." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura looked up to see a somber faced Tsunade holing a small scroll. "Read this Sakura" Tsunade said as she tossed the scroll to Tsunade. Sakura opened it and read….

_Yo Tsunade-sama, _

_Naruto here, just wanted to let you know that I was planning to leave Konoha no Sato for some time…like seven years or so…not to bad ne? I mean by the time you get this I will already be gone. I realized that I wasn't getting any stronger in Konoha, my sensei is dead, Kakashi can't really help me, and everyday Sasuke gets stronger and stronger. I can't take it anymore. The fact that I am not powerful enough and the fact that I am still called a demon, now that the Akatsuki has made a threat on Konoha, people have started calling me this constantly…I mean even before I left, Sakura called me a demon as well. After that one, I don't think I will be coming back. I thought…we were…nakama…I guess not. So as you see, I am gone and I have no regrets. If I do come back, I will be different I wont be the same Naruto you knew. Heh. Oh well..._ S_aylavie. _

_Naruto_

_(P.S: Haruno, don't worry, I will get your damn Sasuke-kun back for you. Ok? Happy? Heh I bet you are. Well its not like he cares for you anyway but if you want him to be unhappy then I will send him over in 5 weeks or so. So be patient.) _

_"Tsunade-sama dont you think we should go after him??" Sakura said distraughtly? I mean after all, what if he turns into...Sauske." She said lowering her voice on the last word. _

_"Naruto will come back eventually, just let him clear his head and do what he wants. I believe that he just wants to figure himself out and get stronger...So Patience Sakura...patience..." _

"Naruto……" Sakura said quietly "What happened to you…." She stated as she stared into the light blue sky.

Authors Note:

Me: meeep….

Naruto: Man….(reads letter) I am pretty good….deep…kinda mean…damn Im good (grins)

Me: Baka….sigh oh well ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Ah yes. Next chapter will indeed be up today (I think and hope) so yeah...probably by 5:00PM latest :D EST


	4. Chapter 4 Delivery

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: **

_AUTHORS NOTE: _

**Then my daddy came home….crazier then usual and he comes up to me and goes…..YOU DON'T OWN NARUTO…and I was like --' I know….I know **

**Hehe Yeah so I ****DONT ****own Naruto in any way shape or form (insert smiley face here) **

A man cloaked in black lay still under a Sakura tree and was gazing forlornly at the blue sky, his golden locks reflecting the suns light and his tan skin glistening with sweat from his most recent fight with a very belligerent Uchiha. Tomorrow was his 16th birthday and he had been gone from Konoha for about 1 month and 3 days. He had just finished fighting and beating Sasuke and successfully captured him with the help of his training at the Toad Mountain.

"Man how the days have gone by…I haven't felt this free in years…what about you….Sasuke…" Sasuke was lying motionless next to him, a towel covering his sweaty face. "Hn…I suppose I feel the same…but now…."

The towel slipped off his face as he turned his head to Naruto, "I suppose I am just going back to my hell hole while you go and get stronger….che bastard" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he put the towel back on his face.

Naruto smirked and started laughing. "What is it you idiot…" Sasuke muttered as he tried to sit upright wincing in pain from the long deep half healed gash Naruto left in his abdomen and arms. "Ah…I need to patch you up more" Naruto said as he lightning fast made the hand signs for a medical nin-jutsu and patched Sasuke up.

"How is that? Any better Sasuke?" Sasuke got up with ease "Naruto…it doesn't even hurt at all" Sasuke said as he touched the silver scars running down from his collar down to his hip and from his collar bone to his wrist "….you….you have gotten incredibly skillful at not just medical nin-jutsu but in tai, gen, dou, nin, and kin jutsu haven't you….."

Naruto eyes widened from the complement from his ex-rival. He smiled, "yeah…I guess…" Naruto said as he gazed up at the white clouds floating by. "Anyway…what was so funny" Sasuke asked irritably, propping himself up on the tree.

"Well I guess that we are more similar than I thought…." Said Naruto glancing at him from the corner of his eye "I mean you think Konoha is a hell-hole too….don't you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto only to see eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"Naru….to…" Sasuke said as he looked at the shell of the once jovial and upbeat Uzumaki Naruto. "Mah…it doesn't matter anyway." Naruto said as he stood up abruptly. "I promised Haruno that I would send you back in five weeks." Naruto stated while looking out.

"But what if I run away after you drop me off? What will you do?" Sasuke said with a smirk thinking that Naruto might just say, "Well then I'll find you, beat the crap outta you and then send you back to Konoha." But instead, he said, "If you run away its not part of my deal with Haruno is it now? If you run away, you run away. Simple. I have no control over you what so ever" Naruto said while smirking to Sasuke.

Although put off a little by his sudden attitude change, Sasuke smiled. "Ah" he said as he stood up. Naruto turned to him and grinned maliciously "Now I hope you like body bags cuz I ain't gonna deliver you personally." He smirked as he saw Sasuke's smile turn into a grimace

"Naruto you don't really intend to…" "Ja Ne Sa.Su.Ke." Naruto said as he knocked out the incredulous Uchiha and stuffed him into a black body bag with one of his hand written notes inside.

"I suppose it's off to Konoha-no- Sato for me" He stated as he summoned up Gamakichi and took Sasuke back to Konoha.

However, little did the oblivious Blonde notice that four small youths were staring at him with awe struck eyes…

Authors Note:

Me: Ehehehehe  
Naruto: Ano…why is Sasuke more bad ass then me.  
Me: He's not though  
Naruto: Really?  
Me:…………ehhh 0-o; sure  
Naruto ;; neeeee neeee author saaaaannnn!!

Me: Anyway Thank you for reading! :) Onto the Next CHAPTER!! ,


	5. Chapter 5 Package Delivered

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: **

**Sing song voice I **_**STIIIIILLL**_ don't own Naruto!! Yeahaaa ;)

Sakura was running around preparing for the festival of lights in two days. It had been four weeks and five days since Naruto had left Konoha. By now everyone had found out and was shocked by his sudden change of heart.

However, Sakura persevered. Naruto had promised her that he would return Sasuke in two days. So she was happy because she would be able to see them and would try to convince him to stay in Konoha. As she hurriedly ran to the guard booth the ground rumbled and the gates blew open. Sakura looked at the cloud of smoke with wide eyes and saw a black figure wearing a red mask appear from the dust holding a black body bag trailing behind it.

Sakura whipped out a kunai and hid on the side of the guard house. Izumo and Kotetsu charged at the masked man only to be roughly thrown aside by a giant jet of water and following soon after was pinned down by a rain of shuriken appearing from thin air.

Twenty more Shinobi appeared and tried fighting off the masked intruder. However, like the two unfortunate guards, they were pinned down by shuriken and icicles and some were more fortunate were put to sleep instantly through a gen-jutsu.

But Sakura stayed silent and observed the man quietly. Or at least she thought she was before another presence was next to her. She turned around quickly only to find herself pinned to a wall by the masked cloaked man.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and struggled but her attempt was futile, even with her brute strength, she was overpowered. And it felt as though all her chakra was being sapped away instantly.

"Who are you" Sakura hissed out through clenched teeth. "And what are you doing here!?"

"Hmmm….you don't remember me? Well I didn't expect you to…after all my technique saps up chakra and also makes the victim susceptible to amnesia….ah oh well side effects, side effects, side effects."

"Wait...impossible….is that you….Naruto?"

The man removed his mask only to reveal the golden haired sparking blue eyed Uzumaki Naruto."

"I told you I would come back with your Uchiha and I have. Here." He said as he thrust the black body bag into her now free hands.

"Sasuke-kun" she breathed before tearing the bag like a wild animal revealing her beloved Sasuke. "Naruto thank you" She said to what she thought was him. However, he did not react. "Naruto?" Sakura said as she reached out to touch him. But when she touched him, it was only a ghost of him, only an after image. Her eyes widened in shock. Just how much stronger have you gotten Naruto? She thought.

"That bastard….making such a flashy entrance…" Sasuke muttered. As he sat upright

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out before attempting to strangle to pissed off Uchiha in a bear hug. "Don't touch me you filthy woman" Sasuke said angrily as he stood up and vanished. Sakura recalled Naruto's previous letter, "_Well it's not like he cares for you anyway but if you want him to be unhappy then…"_ "I suppose he really didn't want to come back." Sakura said while standing up. "Well then…I suppose I should clean up this mess or Tsunade Sama will…eh what's this?" Sakura said as she picked up the small note from the inside of the now shredded body bag and glanced at the concise note.

Well Haruno,

If you are reading this I just wanted to say Sayonara. Nice knowing you. And have a nice life. I don't know if I will see you again. However, here is a little secret, if we are to meet in the future on the battle field…I won't hesitate to kill you. Simple, right? I mean after all…I am a demon.

Well until next time.

_**-Naruto **_

"Naruto…." Sakura said as she slowly started walking towards the Hokage's office.

"Hahahaha….Well that was exciting…" Naruto said while smirking. He wove skillfully between the dense forests to where he had stationed Gamakichi. "Yo Gama-chibi, lets go." Naruto yelled to the frog in front of him "Yes Boss!" The frog said while saluting Naruto. He jumped onto the frogs back in one swift motion and Gamakichi took off towards where he was stationed before hand.

**Authors Note: **

Me: Well how was it?

Naruto: wait how come I keep talking about Konoha, Sasuke and sakura! I mean aren't I supposed to be…you know….cold and awesome….?

Me: You know….for once you're right!

Naruto: Yeah…heyyyyyyy whadday mean FOR ONCE?? The hells that supposed to mean?

Me: Sa Na. Oh well ONTO THE NEXT cHAPTER

- I promise to make Naruto a little colder and I promise to introduce the four mysterious children back into the plot ;)


End file.
